CoLu Week 2017
by bixlu lover
Summary: Welcome to CoLu Week 2017!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to CoLu Week 2017!**

 _Dragonshost_ is hosting Cobra/Lucy Week for the third year running!

* * *

 **Dates:** August 6th - 12th, with the 13th as a bonus day.

 **Prompts:**

Day 1: _Blossoms_

Day 2: _Pool – game of pool_

Day 3: _Endearment_

Day 4: _Hollow_

Day 5: _Serpent_

Day 6: _Invitation_

Day 7: _Frost_

Bonus Day: _Curse_

I can not guarantee that I will be participating every day However I have decided to try my hand at this couple. I am rating this M just because we know this is me and I never know where my stories will lead.


	2. DAy One - Blossoms

_**Day 1 – Blossoms**_

 _Poison in bloom_

It was a hot and sunny August weekend in Magnolia that saw the members of Crime Sorcière making their way from the train station toward the edge of town and the Fairy Tail guild hall. It had been almost a year since Fairy Tail had been rebuilt after their hiatus. Jellal was excited to get some time in with his hammer wielding psycho. Sorano and Meredy were bubbling over with excitement to spend some time with the white haired bar maid to discuss the latest guild couples. Sawyer and Richard were looking forward to spending time around some of the friends they had made in the rowdy guild. Midnight was glad for the few days of peace he would have with his boyfriend, Fairy Tail's resident seith mage.

The groups trek is sidetracked when a gentle summer breeze passes over the mages causing one among them to stop dead in his tracks. The scent of succulent toxic plants has Cobra's mouth watering. The thought of fresh deadly herbs was too tempting to pass up. Closing his eye and inhaling deeply an excited shudder passes through the poison slayer. With out a word he turns and brakes away from the rest of his guild; following the all too tempting aroma.

Cobra had woven his through half the city of Magnolia following the intoxicating scent of almonds and brugmansia. It had taken him almost forty five minutes but eventually the busy city broke away to reveal the edge of the forest and a mildly worn path leading further into the corpse of trees. The maroon haired slayer pulled in another lung full of air through his nose and shuddered at the buzz that zipped down his spine. The tempting snack waiting for him was further down that path and with out another thought the mage stepped off pavement and onto the worn forest trail.

There hidden in a small glad in Magnolia's out lying forests was a small cottage. A quaint atmosphere surrounds the cozy abode and the well cared for, generous sized yard. Lining the white half fence that encircled the property were a half dozen sacred datura bushes in full bloom. A beautiful display of colors painted the bushes. The blossoms colors mimicking the sky at sunset. Peachy pinks, creamy yellows and pristine whites stripped with a vibrant purple. The pendulous floral bells begin to sway gracefully from their sturdy branches when a soft late summer breeze blows through the little garden. The early evening air is filled with a sultry perfume.

As the former criminal drew closer to the garden arch the scent of the golden chain that was clinging to the wooden archway mixed with the heady aroma from the blossoming angel's trumpets. Cobra's fingers trailed along the opening golden buds as he stepped through the arch way and could swear he had died. There dotted all over the grassy expanse between the gateway and the house was a small stone path. On either side were various toxic and deadly plants; most in full bloom. His head swam as his senses were assaulted with the fragrance the blooms were giving off.

In all his life he had never seen so many deadly plants growing together in one place. Cobra's eye drank in his surroundings. His mind racing with the possibility of getting his hands on a few of each of the freshly flowing treats. Gently, slowly he stepped fully through the arch in order to better assess the toxic garden. In addition to the fence that was painted in sunset colors from the blooming angel's trumpets and golden chains there were also the vibrant purples of nightshade bushes tucked up against the side of the house.

The yard was dotted with pink oleanders, small purple bells of foxglove, deep rich blue columbines; along with some vivid yellow wolf's bane, and tall stalks of snow white lily of the valley. A rush of saliva filled his mouth as the wind blew the heavenly toxic fragrance into his face. The faint scent of almonds taking him by surprise. Not seeing any Almond tree's around he is not sure where their smell is coming from. However some small part of Cobra's mind knows that he has come across a very faint mixture of this same heady fragrance in the past but when and where he can't seem to recall.

Just as he was reaching out to pluck a few of the flowering buds from the closest plants a soft humming reaches his ears. Stretching his magic outward the soft vibration of violin strings and the sense of peace and contentment fills his mind. Whoever was near was very happy to be in what he felt was his own little slice of paradise. The feeling of familiarity echo in his head again; but he brushed it off. Cobra heard the approaching thoughts before he heard the footsteps that accompanied them. _...all growing so fast. I wonder if I should take some to her for medicines. Then again I don't know if that grouchy old bat needs any more either._ The sound of movement was only a faint whisper against the grass. Not sure if being caught in some woman's garden was a stellar idea Cobra stepped back toward the archway and half hid in the shadows they cast.

From his vantage point Cobra watched as a curvy figured woman stepped out of the shade of the house. The woman was dressed in a vibrant pink and turquoise blouse; the selves of which belled out much like the flowering datura along the fence. A pair of black knee length capri pants clung to her well defined muscles. Cobra's eye takes in the lack of shoes on her feet and that her long flaxen hair is held back in a loose braid. The peaceful violin melody from her soul calls out to him the same way the intoxicating blossoms that surrounds the woman and himself do. He watches enamored as she moves from plant to plant. Giving each one her attention, humming or singing tunelessly but in tandem with the sonata her soul was playing.

His breath caught in his throat when her eyes swept over the spot where he stood, but her eyes moved over as if she did not see him. As she drew nearer to where he was among the botanical wonderland he had stumbled upon Cobra could make out a watering can clutched in her dainty hand, on the back of which was a bright pink Fairy Tail mark. Lucy's thoughts still focused on the plants that blanketed the ground, they gave no indication that she noticed him. She appeared to take great care of each one, as if it was a child.

 _I need to finish this up, Mira will kill me if I miss coming into the guild today. She was oddly excited about Crime_ _Sorcière_ _arriving today._ Lucy's thoughts wandered as she tended each in turn, every step drawing her closer to where Cobra stood. _It will be nice to see everyone hanging out together. I wonder if he will be there as well..._

The crunch of leaves and grass under foot had the slayer turning his eyes to the east side of the garden as the woman came closer to him still. With every step her scent grew stronger. Eric's mouth watered as her fragrance mixed with the exotic blooms that surrounded them. _I will have to gather up some of you pretty little things for him before I head out. I know Mira won't have a stock at the guild and I doubt simple cleaning supplies will suffice.._

Eric crouched frozen in the arch way as Lucy turned her back to him and made her way up the small stone path. She had been thinking of him. Was intending to bring him poison, for no other reason that she felt that he would enjoy it. He was confused, dumbfounded. Why should she care if he has adequate poison, or even be willing to go to the guild when his is around. They had attempted to kill her on two separate occasions. And yet here she was worrying about them, about him.

Cobra stood and began to move up the little stone path almost on auto-pilot. A sudden intake of breath and the sound of a basket hitting the ground drew the poison slayer from himself. All at once a rush of sounds filled his ears. The soothing melody that warbled from Lucy's soul was loud. The fear, and anger he expected to hear form her oddly absent. Her thoughts were hidden but her soul sang for him.

Irrationally Lucy hastened toward him, when she saw the poison slayer standing there among her blossoms. She stopped short an inch or two away, and enveloped Cobra in her scent. The scent of almonds and brugmansia filled his senses. He watched as her face opened into a smile and Lucy's whole body relaxed. Instantly, and uncontrollably a desire to touch her welled up inside him. Eric wanted to wrap his arms around Lucy's waist; to pull her tightly against his chest and cup his hand under her chin. Brush the sun kissed golden curtain of her hair back from her seraphic face. He yearned to trace the shape of her full lips with his fingertips; to lean his face closer to hers, where Lucy could feel the heat of his breath on her lips.

As Cobra felt the new and unusual feelings swirl around in his head the soft cry of a bow drawn across stings resounded. He blinked his eye and watched a contemplative look cross the blonde's features. The poison slayer was just about to turn and vacate the garden when Lucy spoke. "How long have you been there, Cobra?" The bell tone of her voice in harmony with the warbling violin in her soul.

When the reclusive mage did not answer she continued on. "Since you're here...would you like to stay for some tea? Maybe we could talk?" Lucy stepped closer to Cobra, her features shining. "I grow my own." She giggled slightly as she gestured to the flowering plants around them. When he caught sight of Lucy's smile, he found himself involuntarily agreeing.

Lucy lead the poison slayer around the right side of the house to a small gazebo. The wooden trellis were covered in vines. There were the red-orange trumpet creepers and lavender wisterias enveloped the enclosure. A small round table and chairs sat under the cozy canopy. "Have a seat, I'll be right back with the tea." Cobra sat stiffly in the proffered chair and watched in a daze and the buxom blonde sauntered into the house. His eye slid closed as he listened to her soul sing tunelessly.

The warm aroma of nettles and nightshade filled his sinuses. Cobra's eye slid open slowly to see Lucy slip into the chair opposite him. "Drink, while it is still warm. I promise it is poisoned." She chuckled slightly as she raised her own cup to her lips and Cobra could hear her soul trill with mirrored laughter. Curiosity filled the slayer as he took a sip of his own tea. The nettles left his lips and tongue with a pleasing numbness and the bitter pop of the nightshade melted across his tongue.

The toxins or unusual company helped make the words flow between the two mages. Several cups of nettle tea and a half hour of conversation later had the two talking as if they were old friends. "So how exactly did you come to have this little slice of paradise?" Cobra finally asked the question that had been nagging him since he found her haven. What the slayer had not been ready for was the pained wail her soul let out at the memories that began to flash in her head.

The unusual feeling of remorse bubbled up in the slayer. Apart of him demanded that he soothe her, take the pain away. His hand reached blindly for the blonde, his rough calloused fingers gliding over the silk of her hand. "Thanks." Her voice was faint and her soul perked slightly. Lucy's eyes softened and a small smile graced her lips. She rotated her hand and laced her fingers with Cobra's, squeezing slightly before drawing her hand back.

"It's not a happy story, how I ended up here." Lucy's eyes scanned the horizon as she spoke. "Sure you want to hear it?" Cobra watched as her left eyebrow quirked, a smirk on her lips. He could clearly hear the tease in both her thoughts and the tone of her voice. "I have plenty of time." The trill of laughter that spilled from her lips had a grin pulling up the corners of his own.

"Fair enough." Lucy sat back in her chair and took a sip of her nettle tea. "When the guild disbanded, I was left behind. I worked for Sorcerer's Weekly for a while but it was rather ... ungratifying." The grimace that twisted her face coupled with the memories that flashed through her mind had the poison slayer growling. He would be making a special visit to see Jason the next time he was in the vicinity of Crocus. Though Cobra doubted that the handsie perverted photographer would enjoy the visit as much as the poison slayer would.

"Anyways." Lucy shook her head to rid the memories, a few strands of gold coming loose from her braid. "I decided that since I would never be able to join another guild that my life as a mage was over." Again her soul let out a distressed wail at the thought causing something inside Cobra to demand he comfort her. "I had been saving for months, before the guild fell apart, to move. I woke up one morning and just decided to do it. I spent a week searching before I found this piece of heaven." Cobra could almost feel the elation that was bubbling up in her soul as she remembered the first time she saw the cottage.

"I bought it that day. Spent the remainder of my savings getting it fixed up. I started making tonics, remedies and tinctures for mages to stay afloat. When I was out one day I happened to run into the cranky old bat, Porlyusica. She was complaining about the cost of some herbs and her inability to find others. I had been growing my babies here for a while." Lucy shrugged her shoulders as if the outcome was obvious. Cobra looked at Lucy expectantly. "And...?" he finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"And...what?" Lucy looked at him confused. "What happened with you and the old witch?" Cobra demanded, agitated that she had left the story unfinished. A single giggle slipped past her lush lips. Cobra tilted his head confused at the thought that played through Lucy's head. _Mavis, he is so cute when he's angry._ Something inside Cobra purred at the tangent her mind had gone down.

"Well about 2 months later Laxus showed up in town with his friends and began rebuilding the guild. I made a deal with Porlyusica that I would provide her with some herbs at a much better price than she had been paying." Lucy brushed a few stray hairs behind her right ear and shrugged again. "I get to go out on a few less missions and since I never told the others where I moved to I can actually enjoy life, instead of stressing over it."

Lucy set the now empty tea pot and cups on the ornate tray. Cobra watched in silence as she moved systematically. The two mages settled into a comfortable silence, both simply enjoying their surroundings. Cobra's eye followed every subtle movement the blonde made while he listened to her soul's song. A piece of himself falling into harmony with her and having his eye closing. _This is nice._ The small thought had Cobra's eye sliding open again to take in the serene look on Lucy's face.

She looked so beautiful in this natural setting with the light glinting off her hair. The desire to kiss her, to crush her body against his own surged up inside him again. Was it worth the risk to see if she tasted the way she smelled? Would the bitter flavor from the tea they had been drinking overpower her natural one? He wondered if the tingle of the nettles would still effect him if tasted from her lips. The poison slayer watched as Lucy rose and began to clean up the tea tray. Still lost in his own head, his desire. Cobra could feel saliva pool in his mouth as he thought about the way she would taste.

There was only one way to know...Cobra stood and took Lucy's heart shaped face in his hands. Very slowly, cautiously moved closer to her. Cobra felt the electric fire in his hands and tasted the flavor of her on his tongue. Cobra inhaled her almond and brugmansia scent. The fragrance made his head swim. When at last Cobra pressed his lips to hers, the sensation was profound, intense and extraordinary. Lucy's response was immediate and shocking. Her heart pounded frantically, her hands reached for the poison slayer, lacing themselves tightly through his hair as she pressed her body into him.

Cobra held her close and drug his fingers down her spine, tracing the curve of her back through the soft, clingy fabric of her blouse. His own breathing accelerated as he felt her bosom press against Eric's chest and the scent of her arousal filled his nose. Cobra placed his left hand at the back of Lucy's waist and stretched his fingers to rest on the curve of her left hip bone.

Pulling Lucy tighter against him Cobra squeezed her waist and felt her flesh give beneath the pressure from his fingers. Lucy's name fell from his lips softly and rhythmically, like a mantra. Cobra looked into her chocolate eyes, then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, inhaling her heated breath. A jolt of electricity shot through his body and burned fiercely in his groin.

Cobra's lips moving down the side of her throat and across her left collar bone. He could feel a shudder ripple through her body under his ministrations. Eric drew his lips up her neck and along her jawline before pressing them gently against hers, which parted softly in response.

Cobra inhaled her heady scent, and felt desire flare to life. Cobra longed to carry her back to her bedroom, to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck and claim her. The desire hit him like a bucket of ice water and he pulled back, his lips lingered on Lucy's for only a moment. Panic and fear sucker punched Cobra hard in the gut. He took a half step away from Lucy and gazed at her face flushed and beautiful. This was a mistake, one he never should have made. He should never have been there in the first place. Eric stepped away from Lucy.

Slowly she opened her eyes, their warm chocolate depths swam with desire. Lucy looked up at him as Eric took another step back. The euphoria she was feeling faded as she watched his brows furrow. As the tenor of Lucy's soul dipped into melancholy, her thoughts becoming a loud buzz of doubts that had Cobra shifting his gaze away from hers.

 _You should have known better Lucy. No one ever stays. You aren't worth anyone's time._ Lucy's thoughts began to tumble rapidly downward. _What were you thinking?! Sure he's hot and you've wanted him for a while now..._ Cobra's head whipped around to stare at the side of Lucy's face as amidst her self depreciating thoughts he could hear her desire for him. _To loose control like that...but sweet Mavis that kiss._

Cobra watched as Lucy smacked her hand against her forehead before continued to argue with her self. _Now that you have made a proper fool of yourself..._ The poison slayer wouldn't take any more of Lucy's internal pain and did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her around the hips and pulled her hard against his chest smashing his lips to hers. All of Lucy's thoughts stopped as she melted into his touch, her soul singing loud and exuberant again.

He pulled back and placed two soft, slow lingering kisses against her lips before he spoke. "You don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me." Lucy gave him an evil look. Her mental voice telling him that she doubted his every word. "Having the advantage I do," The slayer began, pointing at his forehead, "I have a better than average grasp of human nature. People are predictable. But you..." he paused, his eye drinking her in. "...you never do what I expect. You take me by surprise."

Cobra leaned in captured her lips again in a slow and tantalizing kiss. "I am coming to find that I like it." His breath tickled Lucy's lips as he whispered against her mouth. Lucy grinned before crushing her lips to his, claiming his mouth. _I should invite him inside. See where this leads us..._ A part of Cobra purred at the thoughts in Lucy's mind. Just as he was reaching to lift the blonde mage from her feet the shrill cry of a com lacrima sounded from Cobra's coat pocket.

Lucy and Cobra both let out a curse. An embarrassed blush colored her cheeks as Lucy stepped away from him. She gathered up the tea tray and fled into the house as Cobra answered the lacrima. "What do you want Tramp Stamp?" The poison slayer growled, irritated at the interruption. "Just got a lead, its urgent, we need to leave. Meet us at the train station in 20." The disembodied voice of Jellal filtered through the com and filling the tiny gazebo.

Cobra turned to see Lucy standing there, her arms wrapped around her middle. Even with out his ability to hear her thoughts he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was questioning herself again. Compelled by that small inner nagging he stepped closer to her and pulled her into another kiss. His lips trailing down her neck. "Don't worry Bright-eyes." He whispered before allowing his teeth to sink into the tender flesh of Lucy's neck.

Cobra reached across the space to let his fingers say goodbye. His fingertips slowly stroked her silky cheekbone. The poison slayer tore his hand away as a warm blush rose up Lucy's neck and across her face. Cobra smiled seeing the deep purple mark that now adorned her neck. _Mmm...the smell of her...her bottomless chocolate eyes..._ Everything about Lucy was an invitation to him and Cobra wished he could stay. Everything in him, and apparently her, insisted he stay. Her soul begged him not to go and as badly as he wanted to stay he had to leave.

"You'll be back, right?" Lucy finally asked as she pressed a bundle of dried flowers into his hands. Her response was a single lingering kiss that curled her toes and a smirk. "See you around Bright-eyes." Cobra couldn't help but look back at the woman as he stepped through the golden chain covered arch. She was breath-taking standing there among all of her poisonous flowers and herbs. As he turned back toward the path to town he knew he would be back to this little slice of heaven. He had someone waiting for him now.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was my first attempt at a CoLu story. I had a random thought and this is the product of that brain trail. Let me know what you all thought. A very special shout out to GemNika as well, I don't know what I would have done with out Gem's guidance on this one. Thanks again. you are a Rock star!**

 **I don't know if I will have anything written for any of the other days. This took a lot of time to write but I am holding onto the prompts so we will see where things lead us.**


End file.
